


The cow in the bunker

by NoOneElseWillDoIt



Series: Cow!Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, Curses, Fluff, Gabriel is dead ;), Gen, Micheal got stuck in apoco world with Lucifer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean, Sam is just cute, Sam never died in apoco world, Weight Gain, chubby!Sam, cow!sam, fat!sam Winchester, just got really hurt and luci had to heal him, obesity, sorry - Freeform, this is probably very AU and out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneElseWillDoIt/pseuds/NoOneElseWillDoIt
Summary: Sam get's cursed by a witch.Shenanigans ensue but, not in the first short.





	The cow in the bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so, i hope you like it! I've already written this once but, it got deleted!  
> I was so mad!!
> 
> Anyway, i never really see people writing stories about Cow!Sam so, here i am!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

When Dean got the call that Sam had been hurt, the older Winchester wasted no time in wrapping up his 'interrogation' with the sexy bartender and hopping into his car. Igniting the ignition with gutso, Dean pressed the gas pedal down with full force and sped towards the bunker. No doubt breaking all speeding laws Lebanon, Kansas had but, his brother was hurt, the law was the last thing on Dean's mind as he gassed it down the street as fast as he could. His stomach churning with anxiousness and knuckles white gripped onto the steering wheel.  
In the back of his mind, Dean knew Sam would be fine, the kid had gone to hell and back for Chuck's sake! But, every time Dean looked at his brother, the only thing he could see was little Sammy starring right back at him. The chubby, puppy dog eyed, baby he had held in his arms as their house was burnt to ashes. The boy he had spent all his young life taking care of and kept safe. The pudgy twelve year old he had held in his arms when Dad revealed to Sam what really happened to their mother, and why they always moved around. The boy he thought of as his own son..... Dean could never stop worrying over his brother, not matter what age and no matter what happens. Sam was his...and no one hurt Sam without facing the wrath of Dean Winchester.

Of course, Dean always wanted to keep Sam oblivious to the hunting life. Just wanted Sam to live his life as normal as possible. Keep the childish innocence Dean always adored. He wanted to see Sam happy, wanted him to succeed in ways Dean would never be able to but, no matter how hard he tried, fate had other plans for the young Winchester..One's that Dean could't fix with a simple hug or ice cream cone.....that terrified Dean. Not being able to save his baby brother from the destiny he'd been given. Not having control over what the future had in store for them. Just sitting by, hopelessly watching his brother take hit after hit. Watching him have break down after break down trying to fix everything by himself. It tore Dean apart...  
Sometimes, He had dreams of a peaceful life, one full of sunshine and warmth, where he lived on a small farm deep down in the country. Where no people, monsters, demons or angels could bother him. He dreamed of living in that small farm house with Sam, Mary, Jack and Cas by his side. All always smiling and laughing with each other. No worries of an apocalypse peering over the horizon or, if they had enough money for food and clothes. It was all perfect...  
And, Sam.....Sam was safe.

 

A small smile graced Dean's face at the memory. In his dreams, Sam was always smiling. Flashing off those damn dimples that made Dean weak in the knees every time he saw them.He was never crying. Never bleeding, never staying up late at night to research facts for their extra hard cases. Never ignoring his health or not eating at all. In Dean's dreams, Sam was always happy. Always soft and warm with no weight of the world pushing his broad shoulders down or bruised bags under his eyes showing how little sleep he got. Sam was safe. He was healthy....and that's all that Dean wanted. His perfect, apple pie, life. A stable home, peaceful atmosphere, enough food and money to go around, friends and family by his side and, most importantly, Sam being safe......It was perfect.

Dean grimaced at the happy thoughts. He knew that life would never turn out that way for him, even if he wasn't a hunter, life would probably just screw with him for fun but, it was a dream. One he wished for more than anything else.....one he wanted to live in and never wake up...Sadly, he couldn't do that. And that sucked. It sucked ass. He, and Sam, has probably saved more lives than any other hunter on the whole planet. They've sacrificed themselves for humanity! And what do they get in return? Nothing. Not.Shit.

 

It was unfair. Totally, and absolutely, fucking unfair but, Dean won't complain. He won't get angry at life for fucking him over time any time again. Won't cry over the monsters that have killed multiple loved ones over the years...He won't do any of that because, no matter how many times his life hit rock bottom, life never took Sammy away from him..Well, not for long.  
If Sam ever died, life gave him back. Always. And, if it took a year or two for Sam to return, Dean wouldn't complain...He's getting Sam back anyway, right? Why curse life more for not getting him back sooner? Dean would wait. He'd occupy his time waiting for Sam to return, hunt monsters, hustle pool for money, bang whatever women that got in his path and go to bed with the notion that, one day, Sam would come back...One day..

 

But, right now, Dean had to focus on life not taking Sammy away, again.

 

As the bunker slowly appeared in the distance, Dean's stomach twisted tighter in apprehension. Cas hadn't really given him much information on the call besides 'Sam's down, I need your assistance at the bunker, now' In stupid, unnaturally monotone voice and that was it. Dean didn't even get to open his mouth before the angel just hung up. That didn't sit right in Dean's mind...but,he didn't waste time trying to call back and just hightailed south. He got to the bunker in under record time. The sight of Mary and Castiel's gloomy faces standing outside his baby brothers door gave little, if any, relief to the anxious hunters thoughts. Jack was no where to be seen but, Dean couldn't blame the kid. When Castiel raised his bowed head to the sound of Dean's footsteps, the look in his bright blue eyes almost had Dean stopping in his tracks. They..they just looked so full of defeat, full and pain and failure. It made the hunters heart clench tightly within his chest. Not knowing what had happened to Sam, mixed with Cas's pitiful looks, it made Dean start thinking the worst....

"He's not dead, just so you know.." Castiel whispered, his usual monotone voice replaced with one full of sorrow. Mary looked up at the sound of Cas's voice and immediately caught eyes with Dean. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now rimmed red and still wet. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground with unidentifiable shame. Fists clenched her sides they were shaking. "Oh, Dean....I'm so sorry....It was all my fault I..I didn't see her,I swear but then..oh god..I'm so sorry." Tears leaked from her faded red eyes." Oh god, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry..It's all my fault.." Mary sobbed into her hands, shoulders shaking as she broke down.

Dean stared at his mom with furrowed brows. What was her fault? Did she hurt Sam? Did something happened that caused Sam to get hurt by her? What happened? Taking his eyes off his crying Mother, Dean looked to the angel for answers.

"What happened?"

Castiel gave a heavy sigh and shook his head at Dean's question."I...I do not really know what," He licked his lips." What happened to Sam but..But I believe it is a curse." He slowly answered, anxiously playing with his fingers as he spoke. Dean didn't comment on it."Then, if it's a curse, there's got to be a cure, right?" He asked hopefully. Mary seemed to sob louder at the question and Cas just stared off with a distant look.

"I'm afraid there's not....This.." Cas took a moment to clear his throat.", this type of magic has not been used in a millennia and, from what little I've gathered from the books in your library, the only thing that can cure a person cursed with this magic..Is the witch who had cast it .." He finished, making it a challenge not look into the hunters eyes. And, if Dean noticed, then he didn't comment on it. "Then why don't we just to bag that sonovabitch, and force her to turn Sammy back?" He looked at the two with expectation. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Dean." The hunter gave him a confused look.

"Why not?" He asked stubbornly, placing his hand on his hips in annoyance. Sam was in trouble and....whatever that curse did to him, Dean was going to try and fix it.

But his hopes were quickly dashed..

"Because she's dead." Cas stated firmly." ....We killed her before knowing what the consequences were and....Well, now Sam's cursed forever."

Dean felt like something in his body cracked in two...He looked at his mother, who had just gotten control over her crying a few minutes ago, and just starred. After all this time- after all this goddamn work- to get Mary back ,to get their small family right again, it was gone. Just like that. Dean grimaced at the thought. Why did this always happen to them? Why?

...

"Can I see him?"

Castiel sighed." Dean, I don't think-"

"Now," Dean stated firmly." I want to see Sam now." His green eyes hard and fists clenched tightly. There was no way in hell he was waiting another god damn second not by Sam's side, no matter what. Dean's waited long enough, he deserves to know that his baby brother is okay.

Castiel, knowing it was pointless to fight Dean, sighed slowly and nodded."Okay.." He motioned for Dean to follow him to the door." You may see him but, he is very tired, you will have to be quite." The angel stated firmly." It is beneficial to his health to have as must rest as he can right now as-...As he will need it in the future."

Dean kept his face neutral.He nodded in agreement and followed closely behind the angel as he opened the door. He looked to Mary and silently asked her with his eyes.'Are you coming?'. Mary stared at her son for a moment but, it was like she was looking straight through him, shook her head. She stepped back from the room and gave Dean a small smile.

'I'll join you later.." Then she walked off without a second look. Dean's brows furrowed in confusion at her behavior. It was not like her to..to act that way but-...Dean remembered what she had said to him the second he showed up.

'It's all my fault- Oh god- It's all my fault.' She blamed herself. For....whatever reason, and she was hurting.

Dean though for a second about calling her name but, the sound of Cas calling his name changed the Winchester's thoughts completely. He'll have to deal with Mary later, Sammy needs him right now and he's not gonna keep the young Winchester waiting. Taking a deep breath in and out, Dean carefully stepped into the room, not making a sound, and closed the door.

Turning around to face the room, he was taken back at how different it looked. Instead of the normal clutter of books, papers and whatever else Sam usually kept in his room, it was full of blankets and pillows, the one's that looked soft to the touch, and stuffed animals. All either different shades of green, or dark blue, and maybe some specks or orange. The walls natural gloomy grey color had been painted over with a light green. Different types of birds, ranging in big to small, decorated the wall with colors of blue or black. There were a few puffy white clouds scattered around the room too, and a big yellow sun was planted right in the middle of it all. Instead of a human bed, there was a giant dog bed, one that no normal house pet would be able to sleep in with out sinking into it.Scattered around the bed were different types of stuffed animals. Ranging from a green frog, to a stuffed blue elephant, there was a little bit of everything.

All of it reminded Dean of a little kids paradise, minus the chocolate fountain and no scheduled bed times but, it was strange.

It must of taken some angel power to get all of this done because, one, it didn't look like this yesterday, and two, no normal person could do all of this in one day...but why?

His thoughts were snapped away at the sound of Castiel's loud cough, Dean turned his head to look at the angel. Swallowing thickly he gestured to the room." Um..When- When did you all have time to do this?" He gave one more look at the birds on the wall." Must have...taken a bit of time, huh?" A small smile appeared on his lips for a fraction of a second before it disappeared.

On the big dog bed there was, what appeared to be, a giant lump completely covered up in a light blue blanket. The fabric shifting and close to falling off as the thing moved beneath it. Both Dean and Castiel moved closer to the bed with no words spoken between then. Dean's only thought that whatever was under that blanket was his brother. His now permanently, cursed, brother.

It had his hands sweating.

Keeling down by the bed, Dean slowly reached his hand out to remove the blanket but, before he did, He gave Castiel a look. His green eyes starring right back into the angel's bright blue ones and, while no words were exchanged, the angel nodded at Dean's unanswered question and motioned for him to go on. The hunter nodded slightly and carefully grabbed the blanket, its unnaturally soft texture feeling like a cloud underneath his calloused hands, as he slowly tugged the blanket off. And, when the blanket completely fell off, Dean found himself starring into Sam's round brown eyes but.....It wasn't  _Sam._

Instead of his broad chested, well muscled and six foot four brother, there was a completely different person. Dean probably never even would of recognized him-Sam- if it wasn't for the shaggy brown hair framing the boys face but, besides that, everything was different about Sam. Everything

Sam had gotten bigger...Like, massively bigger.. 

He was basically a giant blob.His cheeks so fat they forced his eyes to squint a little as the fay pushed up on them. Sam's neck was basically swallowed up by his fat shoulders while two thick rolls of fat-'His chins' Dean thought-circled underneath his chubby face and turned into one big roll at the back of his head. 

The young Winchester' one toned arms now hung off from him like big heavy sacks of flour. Both made up of multiple rolls and tipped off with five, thick, sausage fingers. His boobs-as that's what they had come to now be- were ones that would make and teenage girl jealous by their unbelievable size. They drooped down the sides of his stomach and pooled into a small pool of fat on the huge bed beneath him. And, having to crane his neck a little, Dean stared at the mess of rolls and curves Sam's back had become. His love handles so thick that they looked the size of only one of Dean's thighs. But from all of those rolls and curves came Sam's ass. Two giant globes of fat that turned into sets of rolls it's self. Their surface was so wide, dean could bet he'd be able to place one hand on them and not even be able to fully grasp it. It was, by far, the second biggest part of Sam Dean could see.

The real show was Sam's stomach. By god, it was huge. Even the prized pumpkins Dean has seen at the fairs weren't even close to rivaling it's girth. The fat spread out beneath Sam like his own personal bed. Laying down flat, Sam's stomach kept him a good few inches off the ground.And, since it seemed he was so top heavy, his stomach spread between his thighs and made his ass stick up higher than the rest of him. 

But that wasn't it. Sticking out from the sides of his head were, what appeared to be, two sets of brown, fluffy, cow ears and small two white horns. There was even a tail to match, the appendage hidden behind his rolls of fat on his back, and slightly wagging back and fourth. Dean didn't know what to feel. Turning to look around at the angel, his face was a mess of emotions."Cas, what the hell did that witch do?" He asked, turning back to look his brother. His heart clenching as Sam looked up at Dean with big, innocent eyes." Why the hell is he the size of an ox with a fucking tail sticking out of his ass?".

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and kneeled beside the Winchester." Well, as I said before, We do not really know. And, technically, Sam is more like the size of a teenage cow, not an ox." The angel explained, oblivious to the look Dean was casting his way." But, we do know that, the spell is still progressing." His dark eye brows furrowing as he watched Sam blink away the rest of the sleep in his eyes.

Dean licked his lips and thought about the angels words."Does that mean, he'll become more animal like? Grow fur and have an udder?" Dean asked, running a hand through his hair." Cause, I can't have a cow for a brother, Cas! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Dean yelled, smacking the padded ground with his hand.

Flinching at Dean's outburst, Sam tried, and failed, to back up from the loud noise. His soft body going into a wave of jiggles as the hunter turned cow-boy tried to move his giant body backwards. After a few seconds of no progress, Sam stopped his struggling to take a breath. Waiting for the jiggling to stop, sweat slowly dripped down his fat face and onto his trembling chins. The feeling making his whole body feel hot and sticky.

Sam's fat face scrunched up adorably at that, his ears lowering against his head and tail slowly coming to a halt. A low whine escaping between his chubby lips."Mmm..Mm". Castiel frowned deeply at Sam's cry, carefully cupping a hand to one of Sam's chubby cheeks, the angel tried to soothe the young Winchester's distress. Dean stopped his fuming at the sound of Sam's cry and turned to look back at his baby brother. His face dropping and heart twisting at the sight of Cas softly cooing to Sam and trying to calm him. The older Winchester took a deep breath and slowly scooted himself closer to the two. A small smiling marrying his face as Sam nuzzled into Castiel's touch with a content hum.

“Sam will not become full cow, I can assure you that,” Castiel said, snapping Dean’s attention back to him.”, but, he will grow. He will grow much much bigger than he is now, and will not stop growing until the spell has finished.”

Dean nodded.”And how long will that be...?” He asked, carefully placing a hand on Sam’s back and softly squeezing it. His fingers immediately sinking into the rolls and the feel of velvet brushing his finger tips. Sam didn’t seem to mind it, and actually turned to look at Dean. His chubby face turned up into a smile as he nudged Dean’s arm with his nose. Dean sadly smiled back and scratched behind Sam’s ear. A warm feeling stirring at the pot if his stomach.

Castiel watched all this with a small smile, but quickly dropped it.” The spell will last how ever long the Witch wanted it to and, in this case, no one knows how long.” Castiel sighed deeply and absently his fingers across the crevases of Sam’s back. “It could be a few days, months, maybe even years before the spell ends,” He explained.”And that’s what has me worried the most..” The angel dropped his hand to his side. Sam immediately whined at the loss of contact and wiggled his body to look over at the angel. His body going into another set of jiggles, only calming down seconds after Sam had stopped. “Mmm..moo!” p> Cas gave a light chuckle at Sam’s needy actions, but did not raise his lips. Dean sighed softly, and went back to stroking Sam’s back.

“So, this spell, it makes him bigger? Yeah?” Dean looked as the angel nodded.” Yes, it will make him progressively bigger as time goes on, and I’m worried about that because, he will one day not be able to fit into this tiny room.” Castiel gestured to the redecorated place.” And, he might even out grow it one day.” Castiel sighed and rubbed a hand down his tired face.”and im afraid I do not know what to do with him once that day arises..”

Dean raised a brow and thought over Cas’s words for a moment. Sam shifted his body once more to snuggle up at Dean’s side. His plush body practically enveloping Dean’s much smaller, and much more fit one. It felt like he was wrapped in a hug. So warm, comfortable and soft...Dean felt like he could fall asleep against Sam and wake up fine, as if he had slept in a bed the whole night.

Sam’s face contorted into a yawn as he slowly began to fall asleep against Dean. His already squinted eyes slowly closing shut before small snores escaped his lips. The hunter smiled softly and ran a hand through his brothers hair. His brother always looked ten years younger when he was asleep but, with the added fat, he looked just like he did as a baby....and that got Dean thinking.....

With Sam down for the count, they all couldn’t possible continue hunting. It would take all three of them, or four-plus Jack- to take care of Sam. And, with him so vunerable, someone would need to be at the bunker at all times to make sure he won’t get hurt, or hurt himself...They would have to quit hunting...and that’s were Dean’s dream came into play...They could finally be a family together. No more death, no more monsters, no more pain, no more hurt. They could settle down, buy a farm, sleep in do whatever they wanted! 

Sam would be safe, everyone could be happy and no one would have to die again! They could probably even their few remaining friends to come live with them! Dean smiled wide and the though. He looked down and his sleeping brothers form and slowly lowered his face to kiss the young Winchester’s cheek. The feel of Sams fat against his lips had Dean’s spine tingling a little, bit he liked it.

Dean looked to Castiel with big sparkling eyes. “I have a plan. It involves living in a much smaller house, with a barn but, we won’t have to worry much about monsters or witches anymore.Do you like the sound of that?”Dean asked expectantly.

Castiel looked up at the Winchester in surprise and, for the first time all day, a genuine smile creeped up on his face.

“I would like that...I would like that very much.”

The end, until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, that took to long but, I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you would like to see more of cow! sam or anything related to Weight gain, just leave a comment and I'll get to it soon!
> 
> Also, if you request something that I don't like, I will not write it. Sorry.  
> I love fat!Sam more than the next dude but, I have standards.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and can't wait for next time!!


End file.
